


A Toast

by lapisi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Technoblade is in the snow, canon in my head, inspired by a tiktok i saw a while ago, this is my first fic and it's really short but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisi/pseuds/lapisi
Summary: Technoblade stands in a snowy landscape, observing his surroundings, and, more importantly, himself.orA short oneshot I wrote inspired by a video I saw of a Technoblade cosplayer walking into a wasteland of snow.
Kudos: 5





	A Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by @its.b3ani3's video on TikTok. If she sees this and doesn't want this fic to be uploaded here anymore, I will instantly take it down.  
> The link: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeRwsJjA/
> 
> Enjoy :)

_ A toast, _

Long, fine, champagne-pink hair, billowing out in the harsh wind, not so confined by its loose constraint of a hair tie. 

_ to Technoblade. _

An achingly cold feeling seeped into his bones, accompanied by the sharp pang of loss he always seemed to feel these days. Except today, it was also sitting with a low feeling of emptiness. This was a newer emotion, and it made his heart sink. It sank down to where his feet were, moving slowly across the barren field, his surroundings covered in a light dusting of snow. 

_ Always the villain. _

His cape swathed him in a deep ruby color, draped across his shoulders in a familiar fashion. It seemed to cradle whatever innocence he had left, shielding him from further pain. As if there could possibly be any more pain. But still, he feared that someday, the cape would rip, and all the weight of his violent actions would collapse on him and shatter him where he stood. He hoped he was far beyond broken when that happened. 

_ Never the hero.  _

He stopped walking then, simply deciding to stand and coolly observe his equally cold environment. The snow seemed to bask the terrain in a facade of purity, but he knew that once the sun came out again and the snow melted that that false security would fail, revealing the blemishes of the land underneath. 

Technoblade would be far away from this place when it did. 

_ Always the weapon, _

_ never a person. _

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! If you have any feedback or comments, or want to leave kudos, that'd be appreciated! Have a good day (or night, depending on when you're reading this)! Sorry it was so short


End file.
